Captain Melonhead: The Series
by UnknownNemesis98
Summary: Everyone's favorite Melonhead hero is back! Not only that but so is Prof. Scam and a whole bunch of other villains. Review Please! No Flames Please! If there's anything wrong let me know! I don't own the photo for the cover!
1. Episode 1: A New Day

_**Captain Melonhead: The Series**_

**Episode 1:** A New Day

_(I don't own Ed, Edd, n Eddy. All of the characters belong to Danny Antonucci.)_

(Author's Note: If you're wondering, yes I was inspired by edward18's "The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead story. But ever since it's been cancelled I decided to take up the mantel and create an all new series. However "The Chronicles of Captain Melonhead" will always be in our hearts and in my opinion it'll still be one of the best fan fics I've ever seen! I hopefully plan to run the series for three seasons with a total of 39 episodes so enjoy and I'll see you guys at the end of the episode where I'll be answering any questions that may've confused throughout the course of the episode! Oh yeah and one more thing, I've also wanted let you guys know that I'm accepting OCs at this time heroes, or villains let me know!)

**Intro:**

After the events of "Robbin Ed" Prof. Scam retreated to the Scam Fortress (The Gag Factory) to plot his revenge against his mortal enemy, Captain Melonhead. Prof. Scam managed to sway Ed into the plan easily due to the fact that he's pretty dim-witted. Getting Edd in on the plan however was the real trick. Prof. Scam obtained the hypnotizing wheel from the Kanker sisters and used it on Edd. Edd was then mesmerized into doing Scam's nefarious bidding. Now that Scam had the brains of the group on his side it was time to have a change for the better.

**End of Intro…**

Prof. Scam walked beside Edd who was using a drill to insert a few more screws. Prof. Scam looked up at the huge shape. Its top half was shrouded in darkness as the drilling echoed throughout the Scam Fortress. Prof. Scam cleared his throat to inform Edd of his presence. Edd whirled around and saw Prof. Scam standing in front of him and he quickly saluted.

"Hello, Prof. Scam glad you could join me!" Edd said in an even voice.

"How's the progress, Edd?" asked Prof. Scam with a wicked smirk on his face.

"Just adding the finishing touches on your new mech suit, Prof. Scam!" replied Edd as he returned to his work. "Just a couple screws left and it'll be done!" The drill tightened the final screw and wouldn't turn any further.

Edd smiled and set the drill down on the desk.

"It's done, sir!" Edd announced. Prof. Scam's smirk grew into a horrible grin with his teeth showing in clear view.

"Activate it!" Prof. Scam ordered.

"Actually it activates through voice command!" said Edd. "All you have to say is "Activate" and the cockpit will open up." Prof. Scam looked at the suit with evil intent.

"Activate!" Prof. Scam ordered and the suit slowly hummed to life. The cockpit then opened up revealing a small chair with a small video game controller in the center and a small screen for him to see through.

Prof. Scam rubbed his hands together evilly and climbed into the suit and looked around the suit's cockpit. Prof. Scam then found a button that read "close suit". Prof. Scam slammed his fist on the button and the cockpit closed around him where the screen displayed the interior of the Scam Fortress. The suit's built in eyes flickered to life and the mech stepped out of the shadows.

The suit stood at twelve feet tall and was equipped with two bulky legs with large thorns sticking out of the sides, the chest was armored with two huge chest plates, its arms were coated in metal plates and spikes sticking out the sides, the wrists contained two Rich blasters, the fingers had long, sharp claws that could be used for slicing and dicing, finally the head had a samurai like look with a large face plate covering the mech's face showing nothing but two yellow glowing eyes.

"Well what do you think, Prof. Scam?" asked Edd. The mechanized suit flexed its left arm and a robotic chuckled came from the inside.

"I think you've outdone yourself Edd!" said Prof. Scam. "However I've decided to change my name!"

"And what might that be?" asked Edd. Prof. Scam smiled from the inside of the armored suit.

"From this point on I shall be referred to as…" Prof. Scam paused for a moment. "The Scaminator!" The Scaminator broke into an evil laugh that echoed throughout the Scam Fortress.

"Only thing I'm missing now are some minions!" said The Scaminator. "Better equipped and trained ones! Edd I'm going to need you to find as many of the town's gangs as you can! They could be useful!"

"Right away!" said Edd as he hopped onto a nearby computer and typed away. In a matter of minutes Edd found what he was looking for.

"Scaminator!" called out Edd. The Scaminator stomped its way towards Edd.

"Report!" ordered Scaminator. Edd nodded and returned his eyes to the computer screen.

"I've found at least three gangs in Peach Creek's vicinity; the first being, the Peach Creek Sprites. They're notorious for being the best gunmen in all of Peach Creek. The second group is the Mucky Boys, they're not supposed to exist but do to recent sightings and attacks that remains to be seen. The final group is the Reaping Sevens they're best known for their unmatched ninja related training and the fact that they work well in groups of seven. How do these guys sound?"

The Scaminator crossed his arms over his metal plated chest and pondered for a moment. The two stood in silence for a few seconds until the Scaminator spoke up.

"These'll do nicely." He said. "What're their locations?" Edd looked back at the computer monitor.

"It says that the Sprites usually hang out downtown, the Muck Boys live in the construction site most sightings occur in the old drainage pipe, and the Reaping Sevens bunker down in the woods." Edd informed. The Scaminator smiled under his helmet.

"I shall head there at once." The Scaminator informed. "Edd attend to things here! I've a got some gangs to visit!" The Scaminator then thudded away.

**2 Weeks Later…**

* * *

Captain Melonhead sat on top of the tractor in construction site. It was mid-day when the sun the highest in the sky. He admired the view as if it were a beautiful butterfly. Captain Melonhead looked to his side where his sidekick Splinter the Wonderwood was resting.

"You know Splinter," Melonhead began. "Sometimes I just like to get outside and admire the view. What's that?"

"_You said it, pal,"_ "said" Splinter. _"Sometimes you just have to get away from it all!"_ Suddenly Captain Melonhead heard rapid footsteps coming from behind him. Captain Melonhead turned his head and saw a small group of teenagers running into the old drainage pipe. One of them was carrying what it looked like to be a burlap sack while the others held some 9mm pistols.

"Splinter, we've got company." said Captain Melonhead as he scooped Splinter off the ground.

Captain Melonhead looked around the drainage pipes interior and shuddered at the sight of sludge mixed with trash.

"I don't like this Splinter," said Captain Melonhead. "It looks a little unusual for a group a teenagers to come and drop in."

"_It's just a bunch of gunk and sludge!" _Splinter "scoffed_._"_ "Get in you sissy!"_

"I'm not a sissy!" argued Captain Melonhead as he descended into the depths of the drainage pipe.

Captain Melonhead walked through the pipe until he heard voices coming from around the corner. Captain Melonhead threw his body against the metal wall and shimmied towards the corner. Captain Melonhead peeked over the corner and saw the teenagers negotiating something with another teenager. He was covered in gunk and muck. He wore a more skull on his head and carried a wrench.

"You got the goods?" asked the Mucky boy. The teenager carrying the burlap sack nodded.

"You got the parts we need?" the teen carrying the sack asked. The Mucky boy nodded in return.

The teenager tossed the burlap sack at the Mucky boy who caught it with his free hand. The Mucky boy then set it on the floor and ruffled his hands through it. The Mucky boy looked up at the gang of teens with a look of disapproval.

"This isn't the amount we agreed on!" The Mucky boy pointed out.

"Spare parts first then we'll give you the rest!" replied the teen who appeared to be the ring leader of the group.

"My people barely have enough to eat and they're very hungry!" threatened the Mucky boy. "So I'd suggest giving us our food first then we'll give you our spare parts!"

"And my gang's running out of parts so parts first, food second!" said the Leader. The Mucky boy glared at them and slowly shook his head.

"You're not _going_ to get the parts now!" said the Mucky boy who then lifted his hand a small gang of Mucky boys emerged from their shadows. Their weapons consisted of shovels, wrenches, sledgehammers, and slingshots.

"Exterminate these scammers!" ordered the Mucky boy pointing his wrench at them.

"That's how you want to play it huh?" asked the gang leader. "Waste them boys!" the teens aimed their pistols and opened fire as the Mucky boys charged toward them.

Two Mucky boys fell to the ground dead with blood seeping through bullet wounds but the rest of the Mucky boys were still coming. One of the Mucky boys hurled his shovel at one of the gang members. The shovel smacked into the kid's chest and he crumpled to the ground. The rest of the gangsters kept firing on the mob of Mucky boys until they were swarmed by the onslaught. Two Mucky boys piled on top of one kid and proceeded to beat him to death with their wrenches and hammers while two more jumped on another helpless teenager and began biting into his flesh. Captain Melonhead stared wide-eyed until he eventually came to his senses and stepped out of his hiding spot.

"It's, melon time!" yelled Captain Melonhead as he charged at the two fighting gangs. Captain Melonhead swung Splinter into the air and brought it down hard on one of the unsuspecting Gang member's head knocking him out cold. The impact echoed throughout the tunnel, even making the two gangs stop fighting to look at the masked hero.

"Who's next?" challenged Captain Melonhead. The two gangs stared at Captain Melonhead for a moment then stared at each other. The two gangs then looked at Captain Melonhead again and both gangs ran towards him. Captain Melonhead smiled. _Here we go!_ He thought to himself as he dashed towards the mob of Mucky boys and Gangsters.

* * *

Captain Melonhead swiped at the feet of a few unlucky Gangsters and Mucky boys who were in the front. They crashed to the ground and Captain Melonhead jumped overhead and landed in a circle of Mucky boys. Captain Melonhead then slammed Splinter into the ground and spun around in a circle using his feet to kick the mucky boys in their chests knocking them to the ground.

"_Did you just pull a Matrix: Reloaded stunt?"_ "asked" Splinter.

"Yeah, why?" asked Captain Melonhead. "It was a cool move!" Captain Melonhead ducked just as another gang member throws a punch at him. Captain Melonhead then kicked the teenager in his most sensitive parts. The boy collapsed to his knees in pain. Captain Melonhead then punched the boy in the face sending him to the ground unconscious.

Captain Melonhead then turned to see the Moose skull crowned Mucky boy running at him wrench raised high over his head. Captain Melonhead swung Splinter and hit the Mucky boy's side causing him to reel back in pain. Captain Melonhead then stuck his armored head out and dashed towards the Mucky boy. Captain Melonhead's head smashed into the Mucky boy's stomach sending him flying into the metal wall.

"Bulls eye!" said Captain Melonhead then he heard a gun click from behind him.

Captain Melonhead turned to see the Gang leader pointing a gun at him. Captain Melonhead smiled as he saw that the boy's hand was shaking.

"What's wrong shaky, can't hold a gun the right way?" Captain Melonhead retorted. Before the boy could react Captain Melonhead smacked the gun from his hand with Splinter sending it skidding across the floor. The boy then turned tail and ran off in fear.

"What a chicken!" laughed Captain Melonhead.

"_Tell me about it!"_ "said" Splinter.

"Want to chase him down?" asked Captain Melonhead.

"_What do you think?"_ "asked" Splinter. Captain Melonhead then chased after the kid. The Gang leader emerged from the drainage pipe but didn't get far as Captain Melonhead pursued and had caught up with him. Captain Melonhead shoved the boy to the ground and grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"Who're you working for?!" Captain Melonhead demanded. The boy shook his head.

"I'm not telling you anything!" he replied. Captain Melonhead brought him closer to his face.

"Unless you want to leave with your arms and legs intact I suggest you spill it!" Captain Melonhead threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" challenged the boy. Captain Melonhead grabbed the boy's arm and pinned it behind his back. The boy screamed as Captain Melonhead twisted it further.

"Still think I'm bluffing?" Captain Melonhead asked. "I'm going to ask one more time who're you working for?!"

"Okay, okay I'll talk!" begged the boy. "I've been working for this guy called the Scaminator he' in this exosuit or something, he made a deal with my gang that we'd get paid to do his work! That's all I know please let go of my arm!" Captain Melonhead let the boy's arm go but knocked him out shortly afterwards.

Captain Melonhead found some rope and then proceeded to tie up the Gang leader and his gangsters with the Mucky boys. Captain Melonhead fled the scene as the cops arrived. The cops stepped out of their vehicles and saw a sticky note on the rope that restrained the two gangs. One of the police officers snatched it from the rope and read it.

_These guys would like to visit the slammer for a while!_

_From, Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood!_

The note ended with a small drawing of a melon mask.

**Meanwhile…**

* * *

The Scaminator slammed his fist on the arm of his desk as he heard the news of his gang's failure.

"Insolent fools!" he hissed to himself. I tell them to do one simple deal and they screw it up!" The Scaminator huffed for a few moments then calmed down. "But no matter I know that Captain Melonhead's still out there and that he's aware of my presence but I have a surprise in store for him!" The Scaminator fell into a mad cackle as a beast's red eyes emerged from the shadows glowing throughout the Scam Fortress.

**With Captain Melonhead…**

Captain Melonhead stood over his house and looked over the Cul-De-Sac as the sun slowly began to set throwing the neighborhood into a faint orange glow.

"Someday I'll find out the Scaminator is and I'll bring him to justice!" Captain Melonhead vowed to himself silently. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep my home safe!"

"Jonny come downstairs it's time for dinner!" Jonny's mother called from downstairs.

"Okay I'm coming mom, just give me a sec!" Captain Melonhead replied.

Captain Melonhead jumped down the chimney and jumped into his closet where he changed into his secret alter-ego, Jonny 2x4.

"What a day this has been!" Jonny said looking at Plank. Jonny descended downstairs to join his family.

**End of Episode 1…**


	2. Episode 2: The Claw

_**Captain Melonhead: The Series**_

**Episode 2:** The Claw

(I_ don't own Ed, Edd, n Edd or any of the OCs. All of the characters belong to Danny Antonucci or other people.)_

(Author's Note: Before we begin I'd like to let you guys know that there's a forum for this Series! Be sure to check it out sometime!)

The sun slowly blazed over the horizon as Jonny 2x4 stood at the bus stop with Plank at his side. Jonny could hear the bus humming from down the street.

"_What's the point of school?!"_ Plank "Complained." _"It does nothing but waste our time!"_

"Well it educates us Plank, you gotta understand that." Jonny replied. "Only thing is that there's always an essay assignment and I hate writing!"

"_Look do they think we don't have lives? I may be a piece of wood but that doesn't mean I can't erode you know!"_

"Man you sure get grumpy whenever we wait at the bus stop!" Jonny said with slightly annoyed. "Can't you stop griping for like two minutes?"

The buss then squealed to a stop in front of Jonny. The mechanical doors opened outward and a mustached, bushy hair bus driver sat behind the wheel. Jonny climbed up the steps and gave his usual wave to his friends, who're always picked up before him.

Jonny walked all the way to the back and took his seat. Jonny looked to his left and saw a boy around his age sitting next to him. He had light blond hair, light blue eyes, and was a bit scrawny looking. He wore an unzipped white jacket with a light blue shirt underneath, blue jeans and white sneakers. The kid stared out the window with little expression. Jonny then spoke up.

"Hi," Jonny said. The boy turned his head at him and nodded.

"Sup?" asked the boy before looking back out the window again.

"Name's Jonny, what's yours?" Jonny asked holding out his hand. The boy turned to look at him and took his hand.

"Name's Jared," He replied giving Jonny a slight smile.

"_Hey, ask him if he's got any Coca-Cola!"_ Plank said. _"I'm thirsty!"_

"Shut up!" Jonny hissed.

"What?" asked Jared puzzled.

"Nothing!" Jonny quickly said. "Just Plank acting up again!" Jonny gestured towards Plank and Jared looked at the hunk of Wood for a brief moment then looked back at Jonny.

"Oookay." Said Jared scooting away from Jonny a bit he didn't seem to notice.

As the bus passed by a couple trees a small figure watched it go from the branches shrouded in darkness. It had the appearance of humanoid rat. It was about five foot two and had a large hump on his back. His hands were metal and rusty claws. Its green eyes peered through the dark shroud with content. His hand hummed and clinked as they were rubbed together in anticipation.

"That must be the boy the boss was talking about!" the shape said in a scratchy voice. "This'll be fun!" The shape chased after the bus through the trees.

The bus slowly screeched to a stop at the front of the school and the kids poured out of the vehicle. Jonny stepped out into the blazing sunlight that had risen overhead. Jonny slugged his backpack over his shoulder and walked into the school. Jared strode past Jonny with schedule in hand and headed upstairs.

"_That guy's creepy!"_ Plank "said".

"What makes you say that?" Jonny asked.

"_Dude, he's quiet and very distant! I think he's hiding something!"_ Plank "replied".

"He's probably just nervous to be the new kid." Jonny pointed out.

"_Whatever!"_ Plank "said" _"I still don't trust this guy!"_ Jonny sighed and headed to his classroom. Unknown to him however the shape that observed the bus from the trees earlier, watched him through a glass window its green eyes staring at him with insanity.

"_He seems vulnerable!"_ The shape thought to itself. _"Maybe I should strike now! But…"_ The shape dug its claws into the brick wall of the school's exterior and climbed to the second floor. He peered through another window and watched Jared as he opened the door to his classroom and stepped inside. _"I find a little fun with him would make this job so much better!"_ The shape chuckled and slid opens the window.

Jonny walked down the long hall and found his classroom. The label read "room 204".

"Well, here we are!" he said to Plank. Jonny started to reach for the door knob when he heard screaming coming from down the hallway.

"it's melon time buddy!" said Jonny as he ran down the hall and into the bathroom.

"_Good."_ said Plank. _"Anything to get us out of class I'm all for it!"_ Jonny ducked into the bathroom and hid in a stall.

Jonny zipped open his backpack and pulled out his costume. Jonny threw on his long-sleeved, yellow shirt, and then his white pants, and finally his melon mask with sat at the bottom of the pack. Jonny snatched it and slung it over his head. Captain Melonhead came out of the stall and grabbed a nearby mop that a custodian left lying around. Jonny took out a small white mask and tied Plank to the front of the mop.

Captain Melonhead stepped out of the bathroom with his companion, Splinter the Wonderwood. The masked boy ran down the hall to search for the source of the scream.

**Meanwhile:**

The Claw laughed as jumped on top of a fleeing boy.

"Come on!" he said. "Your making this feel like less of a killing spree and more of a walk in the park!" The Claw raised his arms but was interrupted by a boy's voice.

"Geez and I thought rats smelled bad but you, disgusting!" Captain Melonhead said.

"_Due worst joke ever."_ said Splinter.

The Claw turned and felt Captain Melonhead's feet hit him right in the kisser!

The Claw flew backwards but landed on his feet and gave an insane snicker.

"Look who came to play!" he said rubbing his rusty metal fingers together. "Today I dine on Melonhead with a side of brain matter!" Captain Melonhead gave him a disgusted look.

"Who writes this guy's stuff?" The Claw lunged at Captain Melonhead but the boy easily evaded him by rolling off to the side. The Claw turned and slashed at him with claws but again Captain Melonhead evaded them with ease.

"Now it's my turn." Melonhead said as he gave the Claw a good smack with Splinter. Splinter connected with the Claw's head and a loud _THWACK!_ Echoed throughout the halls of the school, the Claw was flung into a row of lockers.

The Claw gave out a small insane chuckle.

"That Tickles." The Claw got up and ruffled into his pocket. He then pulled out an empty syringe. The Claw laughed maniacally as he dove for Captain Melonhead. The Claw moved with incredible speed that the boy couldn't react in time for the Claw stuck the syringe inside his and sucked the blood from his veins. The Claw pulled back and laughed as he shoved the syringe back into his pouch.

Captain Melonhead rubbed his arm which quickly became sore. The Claw ran at Captain Melonhead with incredible speed but the masked hero managed to lift Splinter and smashed Splinter in the Claw's face sending him flying across the hallway. The Claw smashed into a locker leaving a huge dent in the center. The Claw slid out and got ready to pounce once more but received a call from a bead in his head.

"Do you have the sample?" demanded the voice.

"Yes but I'm currently engaged!" replied the Claw as he slashed at Melonhead who block each attack with Splinter.

"I care not for what you're currently doing! Return to base with sample at once!" The Claw kicked Melonhead to the ground and his face darkened as he reluctantly turned to leave but before he did so he turned back to Melonhead.

"This isn't over!" The Claw then smashed through a window and dashed off into the forest behind the school.

Captain Melonhead head over to the window sill and searched around for him but he was gone. Footsteps were then heard coming down the hall. They didn't sound like teen footsteps they were heavy and he could hear someone ruffling for gun. The police had been called. Melonhead wasted no time jumping out the window and running to the side of the school. Captain Melonhead heard the police officers looking outside the window and calling for backup.

Captain Melonhead then took off his mask and wiped sweat from his forehead.

"Geez who was that guy?" he asked sitting down.

"_Don't know, don't care. He's a loon and I don't even want to know what he's thinking of doing with your blood sample!"_

**Meanwhile…**

The Claw pushed his through the heavy door of the Scam Fortress. He scurried about through the halls until he reach his master's throne.

"My sample?" asked the tall figure and the Claw reached into his pocket and threw him the syringe with Melonhead's blood. The figure caught it and examined it carefully. The being then let out a small nefarious chuckle.

"You've done well my pet." The Scaminator said and the Claw grinned. "Now that we have what we need project Gourd shall commence!"

**End of Episode 2…**


End file.
